Teardrops To Love: Ed And Riza's Song
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: Ed and Riza are driving down the highway, when Riza mentions that they don't have a song. Ed informs her otherwise. Fluffy goodness. The last part in the Teardrops To Love Trillogy but can be read as a standalone fic. EdXRiza. Based off of Taylor Swift's Our Song.


**Howdy! HeartlessRockstarXIII here. Finally, I am uploading the last part of the Teardrops To Love Trillogy. Be warned. There is lots of marshmallowy fluffly goodness in here that it may cause a sugarhigh! This one is based off of Our Song by Taylor Swift. Hope you enjoy! Now for the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA or Taylor Swift and her song, Our Song.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Ed and I were driving home from the beach in his old black chevy. I was riding shotgun with the windows down, and Ed was driving kinda fast. I think he likes the adrenaline rush it gives him. He only had one hand on the steering wheel, cause the other was holding mine, like he had a hold on my heart and wouldn't let go. My hair was loose and billowing in the breeze and I had on a cute white sundress. Ed was dressed in his infamous leather pants and a baggy white t-shirt, his hair left in a simple ponytail. He had a sweet smile on his face, and his eyes looked like golden flames in the sunlight.

As we drove down the highway, I looked around and turned the radio down. Ed looked over to me for a split second.

"Sweetheart, somethin' wrong?"

"I was just doing some thinking."

"Oh, ok. What about?"

"Ed," I said blankly, "We don't have a song."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, couples usually have a song that means something to both of them. We don't have one."

"Haha, I know what you were talking about, I just meant that yeah, we do."

"Really now, what ever could it be."

"Our song is the slamming doors in the barracks and me tapping on your window when we sneak out at night. The way you talk low when I call you at the office so Colonel Bastard and the others won't bust us for breaking fraternization rules and the beautiful way you laugh. It's that first date when I didn't kiss you when I should've. And when I got home, before I went to bed, I begged whoever was listening to play it again."

"You sure do have an interesting take on things... I love it."

I had a really crappy day at the office today. Everything that could've gone wrong did. I delivered the wrong papers to the wrong places, spilled coffee on myself, had toilet paper stuck to my shoe when I left the latrine, and that was just the first two hours... _Ugh..._ I walked up the steps to my floor of the barracks and flung open the door. _I am just so done with this day... Hey, are those rose petals? Where do they go?_ I followed them to my loving bed, and found a note lying in a pile of beautiful red roses.

It was a note from Edward that read:

"Our song is the slamming doors in the barracks and me tapping on your window when we sneak out at night. The way you talk low when I call you at the office so Colonel Bastard and the others won't bust us for breaking fraternization rules and the beautiful way you laugh. It's that first date when I didn't kiss you when I should've. And when I got home, before I went to bed, I begged whoever was listening to play it again."

I smiled, tears streaming down my face. _Oh Ed..._ _I looked through every song I could think of, heard everything on the radio, and I still haven't found anything as good as this, our song._

"Our song is the slamming doors in the barracks and him tapping on my window when we sneak out at night. The way I talk low when he calls me at the office so Colonel Mustang and the others won't bust us for breaking fraternization rules and that amazing laugh of his. It's that first date when I didn't kiss him when I should've. And when I got home, before I went to bed, I begged whoever was listening to play it again."

I was riding shotgun with my hair loose in the frontseat of Ed's car. We were on the way home from work. I spotted a pen and an old recepit and picked them up. Ed looked over at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"Riza, what are you doing?"

"Writing down our song." I replied with a gigle.

Ed just laughed and put his arm around me as we drove off down the street.

* * *

**Yuck, its just too fluffy... I usually put them through Hell before I give them their happy ending... WHY WAS THERE NO ANGST HERE! Cause it didn't fit with the song... Oh well. There is plenty of time for that in my other stories. Hope that all of you enjoyed, and to those of you who read all 3 parts, thank you for sticking with it! It was nice to write something other that ED/ROY for a change. Haha. **

**See you all next time,**

**HeartlessRockstarXIII, signing off!**


End file.
